


Jimmy's Power

by BraadsTattoos



Series: Mr.Beast power AU [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, youtube-Fandom
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, Fluff and Angst, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraadsTattoos/pseuds/BraadsTattoos
Summary: Jimmy has power's and Alex is a medic.What could go wrong?Excerpt from Chapter 1:'Dev looked at him and scoffed "Too easy." Dev went in front of Jimmy and grabbed him by his neck and lifted him up "Who knew that the number one superhero was so weak." Jimmy struggled in Dev's grip as he felt himself losing oxygen.'
Series: Mr.Beast power AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766995
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Jimmy's Power

**Author's Note:**

> Credit for prompt goes to Whumpster-Dumpster on Tumblr

Jimmy slammed into the building with a grunt. 'Fucking hell, I've been battling Dev for an hour now and I've barely gotten a hit on him..' He thought as he got back up. Jimmy winced as he tried to move his arm 'Shit..my arm is broken.' 

Dev looked at him and scoffed "Too easy." Dev went in front of Jimmy and grabbed him by his neck and lifted him up "Who knew that the number one superhero was so weak." Jimmy struggled in Dev's grip as he felt himself losing oxygen. 

Jimmy glared at Dev "Fuck you." He summoned up his power and blasted Dev away with his pink lightning. Jimmy fell to the ground and groaned, he hopes that finally got Dev down. He slowly got up and went to where Dev was flown to and saw him on the ground, unmoving. Jimmy breathed a sigh of relief, he limped away as people started to come out of their houses to see the damage. 

Jimmy finally got to his house and collapsed onto his couch. "Fuck.." He breathed out. He started to hear some footsteps come down the stairs and groaned. 

Alex heard Jimmy come home and noticed that he didn't come upstairs as usual. He raised an eyebrow and decided to go downstairs to see if he was alright. "Jimmy are you alright?" He asked as he went downstairs. All he heard in response was a groan, he went to the couch Jimmy was at and his eyes widened. Jimmy was bleeding from his head and his arm was bent at an awkward angle. "Jimmy..what the fuck?!" He says in an exasperated tone. 

Jimmy looked at Alex "What? It's nothing I can't handle." He chuckled but winced and put a hand to his ribs. Alex shook his head "You also have cracked ribs it seems." 

Jimmy nodded "I can handle it." 

"I'm a medic, I'm supposed to help you Jimmy." Alex said in a semi-annoyed tone. "Let me do my job." He said as he went to get his medic kit.

Jimmy sighed as he turned on the TV and put on the news. His eyes widened at what he saw, Dev was still alive. "Damnit!" He yelled. Jimmy went to sit up but yelped in pain, 'fuck, my ribs.' He thought. He shook his head as he tried to get up again. He made it and limped to the door, he had to defeat Dev even if it meant him dying. He doesn't want anyone else dying because of him.

Alex finally got his medkit and heard Jimmy yell. He ran downstairs and saw Jimmy heading towards the door "Where do you think you're going?!" He yelled to Jimmy. "I'm going to defeat Dev once and for all.." Jimmy said in a heroic tone. Alex shakes his head "No you're not, you need to heal!" He said as he set his kit down on the couches arm. Alex and Jimmy argue for what seemed like ages but Alex knew Jimmy's mind won't be changed. Alex pulled Jimmy close, "It's gonna be okay Alex." Jimmy murmured "This is what has to be done." 

Alex swallowed "No..this is." 

Jimmy feels a sharp sting. His vision blurs as he feels his knees get weak. Alex drops the syringe so he could tighten his grip on Jimmy as he slumped against him. Alex's voice echoes as Jimmy starts to slip unconscious.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to be selfish this time. I love you too much Jimmy, I don't want to see you throw your life away. It's your turn to be saved this time."


End file.
